particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Artanian Defense Group
The Artanian Defense Group (Dundorfian: Artanische Verteidigungsgruppe) is a multinational defense corporation located in Dorvik. Artanian Defense Group was originally founded by members of the Artanian Union in order to promote a common defense industry. The project was originally bought into by Rutania and Ibutho, both countries had contracted with the ADG since its foundation in 3900 by former members of the Dorvish defense industry. ADG, since its foundation, has been dominated by Dorvish business men and women. The Dorvish government owned the largest stake in ADG with 20%, with the Rutanian government owning 10% and Ibutho owning 7%. The Department of Macroeconomic Policies and Economic Cooperation, which supervised the Artanian Central Bank and the Artanian Infrastructure Investment Bank, announced that companies throughout Artanian would be permitted to become Societas Artaniae and operate underneath Artanian Union corporate laws to provide easier access to purchasing and investment into the company. The primary factories of the company are based out of Dorvik itself, while each country had offices located within the respective capital of each nation. The headquarters of the entire corporation is located in the Wasse am Kas, Haldor, Kordusia in Dorvik. In January 4260 the Dorvish Ministry of Defense combined with the Ministry of Trade and Industry made a bid for the Rutanian, now Hawu Mumenhes and Dundorfian portions of the ADG and succeeded, Dorvik increased their ADG share from 20% to 42%. The Dorvish government reduced its shares overall to 25% as other Dorvish defense companies bought in. Artanian Defense Group, one of the worlds largest arms producers has opened subsidiaries in Endralon and Lourenne (known as Lourennian Defense Systems). Role ADG has grown into a multinational conglomerate with deep ties to the Armed Forces of Dorvik and the Dorvish government. Its role has often been coordinating between the Dorvish defense industry, Dorvish Defense Export and private companies to produce, sell and offer defense equipment throughout the globe. It is considered to be one of the largest companies in Dorvik and one of the top 25 in the world. ADG maintains close ties with Dorvish defense corporations such as Ebner Defense AG, Theil-Hassel Technologies GmbH, Kasmetall AG, FärberKiesel AG, Dorvische Werft and Lievlandseewerke. Subsidiaries *Lourennian Defense Systems (also known as Lourennian Defense Group) - Purchased by Artanian Defense Group and was instrumental in the development and production of the Lourenne Multi-Purpose Frigate (now commonly known as the International Multi-Purpose Frigate). **Defense Electronics - Defense electronics based corporation based out of Lourenne. **Dimont Aviation - Produces state of the art jet fighters out of Lourenne; partial ownership. *Endralon Defense Systems (also known as Artanian Defense Group - Endralon Systems AG) *Commonwealth Defense Systems (based out of Narikaton and Darnussia) *Kizenian Defense Systems (based out of Kizenia and New Endralon) *Eastern Defense Systems (based out of Ostland and Hulstria and Gao-Soto) **Steier-Putsch AG *Majatran Organization for Industrialization - Purchased majority share (51%) in July, 4683 for 2.3b LOD Products Aircraft (Fixed wing) *Unionfighter Typhoon (Based on the Eurofighter) (Joint venture between Rutania and Dorvik) *ADG Tornado ADV (Based on the Panavia Tornado ADV) (Primarily a Dorvish-based project, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG Tornado IDS (Based on the Panavia Tornado IDS) (Primarily a Dorvish-based project, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG Tornado ECR (Based on the Panavia Tornado ECR) (Primarily a Dorvish-based project, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG C-160 (Based on the TRANSALL C-160) (Primarily developed by Dorvik, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG 4400M (Based on the Airbus A400M) (Primarily developed by Dorvik, minor contributions from AU partners) *ADG A330 MRTT (Based on the Airbus A330 MRTT) (Primarily developed by Dorvik, minor contributions from AU partners) Aircraft (Rotary) *Unioncopter Tiger (Based on the Eurocopter Tiger) (Joint venture between Rutania and Dorvik) *AH-90 (Based on the NH Industries NH 90) (Primarily developed by Dorvik, minor contributions from AU partners) **AH-90F - Based on the NATO Frigate Helicopter; primarily anti-submarine warfare and anti-surface warfare but also has additional roles of anti-air warfare support, vertical replenishment (VERTREP), search and rescue (SAR) and troop transport. **AH-90T - Primary troop transport and other specialty helicopter. *Unioncopter EC725 (based on the Eurocopter EC725) *Unioncopter EC145 (based on the Eurocopter EC145) *Unioncopter EC635 (based on the Eurocopter EC635) *Unioncopter AS656 (based on the Eurocopter AS656) *Unioncopter Fennec (based on the Eurocopter Fennec) *Unioncopter EC725 (based on the Eurocopter EC725) *Unioncopter UH-72 (based on the UH-72 Lakota) UAVs *Union Hawk (Based on the Euro Hawk) (Primarily developed by Dorvik due to technical assistance with Zardugal) Munitions *Storm Hammer (Based on the Storm Shadow CM) (Joint venture between Luthori and Dorvik) *KEPD 350 (Based on the Taurus KEPD 350) (Joint venture between Dundorf and Dorvik) *HALDOR (based on the Multinational MILAN) *HOT (based on the Multinational HOT) Naval vessels *International Multi-purpose Frigate (based on the French and Italian FREMM) Artillery *FH-70 Field Artillery Gun (Based on the FH-70) Air defense systems *Medium Extended Air Defense System (based on the German MEADS) Land systems *Pandur I and II land systems (based on the Austrian PANDUR, produced by ADG subsidiary Steier-Putsch AG) *Ulan land system (based on the Austrian/Spanish Pizzaro, produced by ADG subsidiary Steier-Putsch AG) Civilian aircraft Note that the Artanian Defense Group's Civilian Division manufacturers numerous variants of aircraft listed here. *ADG A380 (Based on the Airbus A380 - 2 engines, single aisle, 141/160) *ADG A380F (Freighter variant of the above) *ADG A220-300 (Based on the Airbus A220-300 - 4 engines, double deck, twin aisle, 575/853) *ADG A320neo (Based on the Airbus A320neo) *ADG A321neo (Based on the Airbus A320neo) *ADG A350 (Based on Airbus A350 XWB - 2 engines, twin aisle) Notable people *Sigismund Bahnsen (CEO) - Sigismund Bahnsen was a key CEO during several periods of expansion for ADG. Gallery Image:Artanian Defense Group.png|Logo of ADGS 3900 - 4434 Category:Corporations in Dorvik Category:Corporations in Lourenne